


over and out

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [45]
Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M, akificlets, alwaysagirl!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  girl!Brendon/Spencer: Over and Out - Alkaline Trio</p>
            </blockquote>





	over and out

For the most part, Dallon thought, Bren and Spencer were such fucking bros that it was hard to remember they'd been dating since high school.

High school sweethearts. Not much of the sweet was on display now, given the yelling and crashing from inside the bus.

Ian seemed unperturbed, and Dallon wondered exactly how frequent the 'screaming fits of rage' were. Behind him, on the bus, Bren's voice started climbing through the octaves, and Ian perked up. "Ah, here we go."

"Go where?" Dallon asked, lost.

Ian smiled. "When she gets all shrieky, it means Spencer's getting close enough to know what's bugging her, and he can fix it." They both listened, unable to make out words, only tone and pitch. Bren was hitting the top of her truly impressive range, but Spencer was still a calming baritone burble underneath. One last yell, loud enough to make out the "FUCK YOU!" and then silence that changed in tenor from tense to relaxed, like the air after a thunderstorm.

"And peace returned to the realm," Ian quipped. Dallon got up to go back in; it was getting chilly out here. "Wait," Ian said, his hand reaching out to grab Dallon's wrist.

"Why...oh!" he whispered as Bren's breathy moan echoed out the bus. Dallon sat back down, blushing. Spencer was his bro, and so was Bren, but she was also totally like a little sister to him. Noone wanted to hear a bro with their sister, ever.

Ian was grinning. "Wanna go get a taco?" he asked artlessly.

"Fuck yes," Dallon said, leaping back up and leaving them to it.


End file.
